


Реверс

by Alliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Human!RK900, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, android!gavin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: На лице Гэвина застыла жуткая перекосившаяся улыбка, способная излечить от запора даже самого морально устойчивого человека, которым Ричард, разумеется, себя не считал.





	Реверс

**Author's Note:**

> сам нарисовал - сам написал. пока пробую реверсную версию персонажей

На лице Гэвина застыла жуткая перекосившаяся улыбка, способная излечить от запора даже самого морально устойчивого человека, которым Ричард, разумеется, себя не считал. Он многое повидал за время работы в департаменте. Его били, в него стреляли, ему приходилось сталкиваться с наркоманами, убийцами, извращенцами всех мастей и отбитыми напрочь придурками. Он заставил разрыдаться серийного маньяка, убивавшего маленьких девочек и делавшего из них кукольные инсталляции. Капитан Фаулер, которого он безмерно уважал как справедливого, хоть и склонного к фаворитизму руководителя, утверждал, что в заднице у Ричарда не палка — стальная труба.

И посмотрите на него сейчас.

— Да брось, — проскрежетало откуда-то из-под нижней челюсти Гэвина переломанным, надтреснутым, напрочь лишенным человечности голосом. — Не может все быть настолько плохо. Сканеры еще не отказали, я вижу, что ты почти целый. Для мешка с костями — даже удивительно целый.

— Я — да, — прохрипел Ричард, с трудом сглотнув огромный горький комок в горле. 

В воздухе все еще не осела пыль. Сквозь густую взвесь с трудом угадывались очертания разметавшихся по подвалу андроидов — точнее, того, что от них осталось. Кто бы ни был уродом, начинившим взрывчаткой безобидную с виду YK500, Ричард его отыщет. Где-то среди обломков лежали обугленные, залитые тириумом фрагменты корпуса Гэвина. При мысли об этом подкатила тошнота, и Ричард зажмурился, мелко вдыхая приоткрытым ртом.

Голова кружилась.

Отстраненно подумалось: хорошо, что здесь нечему гореть.

— Остальные в пути, — проскрежетал Гэвин, беспокойно моргая уцелевшим глазом, диод вспыхивал красным. — Твой уровень стресса зашкаливает за девяносто, ты в курсе? 

— Девяносто? Неужели? — разозлился Ричард, и сам испугался этого яркого, вспыхнувшего, как спичка, чувства. — Как я, по-твоему, могу успокоиться? Меня чуть не убили, а от тебя осталась одна голова. Как ты вообще можешь разговаривать?

— Подними меня, я ебал говорить с тобой с пола. Хочу хоть сейчас быть выше.

— Не собираюсь я задирать тебя выше своей головы.

Это было абсурдно. Весь их разговор — абсурд. Он разговаривает с валяющейся на полу оторванной головой. И она тычет в него показателем стресса.

Ричард поморщился от боли в ребрах, подвинулся и протянул руку, хватая голову Гэвина за волосы. Скин сбоил, из-за чего на его затылке неконтролируемо появлялись залысины, обнажающие серый пластик, и в итоге он перехватил его за лицо обеими ладонями. Гэвин моргнул и медленно расплылся в улыбке, и выглядело это...

— Тобой детей можно пугать, — не удержался Ричард, сгибая ноги в коленях и откидываясь спиной на холодную стену. 

Из-за смены положения из шеи Гэвина вывалились разноцветные провода и несколько трубок, подтекающие ярко-синим тириумом. Чудом уцелевшие брюки — точно на выброс, Ричард не сможет ходить и знать, что напарник накапал на них своим заменителем крови. Даже если он испарится и его не будет видно, следы все равно останутся.

Господи. О чем он только думает. 

Гэвин с интересом рассматривал его лицо, продолжая скалиться в своей кривой улыбке, на дне зрачков пульсировала ярко-красная точка. Он ничего не ответил на выпад Ричарда.

Пластик с имитацией колючей от щетины кожи был прохладным. Ричард отстраненно рассматривал свои побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, вцепившиеся в лицо Гэвина, и думал, что этот вечер точно будет сниться ему в кошмарах. Дышать было тяжело, под грудиной больно пульсировало, перед глазами стояла муть. Показалось, что вдали завывают сирены — что ж, почти вовремя.

Он понимал, что это отупевшее, опустошенное состояние не продлится долго, но сейчас был за него благодарен. 

Это был первый раз, когда они с Гэвином подставились так крупно. Гэвину пришлось пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти его жизнь. 

Черт.

— Эй, — проскрежетал тот, не размыкая губ. Звук по-прежнему доносился откуда-то из-под нижней челюсти. — Не спать. Я не за тем тебя спасал, чтобы ты сдох. 

— Я не собираюсь сдыхать, — огрызнулся он и без перехода выдавил: — Прости. 

Гэвин моргнул, внимательно посмотрел на него и дернул рассеченной бровью. На верхнее веко потек тириум, и Ричард вытер его, пачкая пальцы. 

— Ты в курсе, что меня восстановят? — уточнил Гэвин, и в его безэмоциональном, машинном голосе мелькнуло удивление. — У меня укрепленный корпус. Как видишь, даже с одной головой я еще могу вцепиться преступнику в задницу. Пусть только зубами. 

Ричард нервно фыркнул и тут же стиснул зубы, пережидая вспышку боли в ребрах. 

Красный огонек в зрачке Гэвина вспыхнул ярче, а потом погас. 

— Что...

Сердце подскочило к горлу, перекрывая дыхание, и Ричард по-идиотски встряхнул тяжелую голову Гэвина. Тот медленно опустил и поднял веко. Вторая глазница зияла пустотой, в которой что-то угрожающе потрескивало.

— Заряд заканчивается, — будничным голосом сообщил он, все еще не шевеля губами. — Подал сигнал. Увиди...

«Увидимся», догадался Ричард, кое-как сглатывая комок в горле. Чужая голова стала вдруг очень тяжелой, Ричард обхватил ее обеими руками и прижал к животу, чувствуя, как медленно с пластика сползает скин, обнажая перекореженную, исцарапанную серую поверхность. Диод медленно потух. 

Без звука голоса Гэвина вдруг стало очень тихо, почти жутко. Ричард запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене, и закрыл глаза. 

Ему нельзя было засыпать, в идеале нужно выбраться наружу, но не сейчас. Через минуту. 

Сирены звучали все отчетливее. 

Когда внутрь ворвалась подмога, Ричард уже лениво стоял, опираясь плечом на стену, и держал подмышкой лысую пластиковую голову напарника с торчащими из шеи проводами. 

— Долго же вы, — высокомерно сообщил он, прохромав на выход мимо онемевших коллег. — Техники приехали? Гэвину требуется небольшой ремонт.

Он продемонстрировал им перемазанную тириумом оскалившуюся голову с развороченной глазницей и, увидев автомобиль с эмблемой «Киберлайф», радостно припустил туда, отмахиваясь от подскочившего к нему медика. Медик суетился вокруг него, не зная, за что хвататься, за сердце или за голову, и отчетливо мешался.

За спиной послышались сдавленные смешки и возмущенное: 

— Ничто этого психа не берет...

Спустя два дня Гэвин, целый и невредимый, подошел к своему рабочему месту, картинно свалился на стул и закинул на столешницу ноги. Поерзал, не отводя от Ричарда наглого взгляда, и оскалился:

— Скучал по мне, напарник?

— Сто лет бы тебя не видел, — отозвался Ричард, неодобрительно косясь на обутые в тяжелые ботинки ноги, небрежно закинутые на стол. — И твоих отвратительных манер — тоже.

Гэвин широко улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, явно не поверив ни единому слову, и Ричард поймал себя на странном ощущении.

Кажется, он тоже улыбался.


End file.
